valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Bestia
DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill 3 lv1 = Beginnings ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-01-28 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Comrade Combo |skill g lv1 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / 30% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Comrade Combo |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK • DEF 100% up from the first turn / 100% chance / Max 1 time |procs g2 = 1 |skill g3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill g3 lv1 = Beginnings ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-01-28 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Comrade Combo |skill x lv1 = Deal 650% DMG to all enemies / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Comrade Combo |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK • DEF 150% up from the first turn / 100% chance / Max 2 times |procs x2 = 1 |skill x3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill x3 lv1 = Beginnings ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-01-28 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 50 |cost 0 = 32 |atk 0 = 3300 / 5280 |def 0 = 3300 / 5280 |soldiers 0 = 3100 / 6200 |max level 1 = 60 |cost 1 = 38 |atk 1 = 3630 / 7392 |def 1 = 3630 / 7392 |soldiers 1 = 3410 / 8680 |max level g = 70 |cost g = 42 |atk g = 4356 / 8654 |def g = 4356 / 8654 |soldiers g = 3751 / 9462 |max level x = 90 |cost x = 46 |atk x = 10630 / 20184 |def x = 9900 / 18084 |soldiers x = 10500 / 19980 |medals 0 = 2000 |gold 0 = 20000 |medals 1 = 3200 |gold 1 = 32000 |medals g = 4500 |gold g = 45000 |medals x = 6500 |gold x = 65000 |description = This maiden trains with her comrade, Dram, each day to become a fine beast warrior. |friendship = All I want is to be a beast warrior and fight with Dram! |meet = I'm not much of a warrior, but let's do what we can, Dram! |battle start = Let's show off our training! |battle end = It's harder than I thought. |friendship max = Dram's my comrade and rival! We grow stronger by the day! |friendship event = It's not fair letting your beast do all the fighting. I want to be a beast warrior, so I can help Dram fight! |rebirth = My combos with Dram and my skill with the sword improved. This is something we can be proud of, right, Dram? We're the first beast warriors in this land! |awaken chance = 40 |awaken orb = 1 |awaken l = 5 |awaken m = 10 |awaken s = 15 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth zera = 1 |availability = }}